Mavis Is Pregnant
by Tacky3663
Summary: This is a story for Bellaswangirl71 I hope you like it
1. Pregnant

This story is for Bellaswangirl71 i hope you like it

Johnny was just coming home from work when he saw Mavis on the bed feeling sick. "Mavis are you okay" said Johnny. "Yes im fine" said Mavis. "Do you think i knocked you up" said Jonathan. " I don't know i might have a pregnancy test left over just incase i'll go take it".

2 hours later

"Hey Johnny" said Mavis. "Yes honey" said Johnny. " I have some great news" said Mavis "Whatever i'm watchin the game" said Johnny. "I'M PREGNANT" said Mavis. Johnny replied "That's it that's all you wanted to...SAY WHAT!"shouted Johnny. "Yep its true" said Mavis. Then Johnny began to scream and shout "YES I GONNA BE A FATHER ROCK N ROLL". "Hey whoa don't get to excited" said Mavis.

end of chapter 1


	2. 2 months of cravings

Jonathan just woke up and had a good breakfast. Dracula then came rushing through the door and said he heard that Mavis was pregnant and he was excited to become a grandfather. Mavis is 2 months pregnant now her plan was that she would tell Dracula when she was 2 months pregnant. Then Mavis's stomach began to growl. "I better get something to eat" said Mavis.

1 hour later

Jonathan was taking a nap when Mavis's stomach woke him up. "What who's there what's going on" said Jonathan holding up a baseball bat. Mavis giggled "Put the bat down Johnny it was just my stomach" said Mavis. "Oh" said Johnny.

3 days later

Mavis was talking to Johnny when someone knocked on the door. "Who is it" said Johnny. "It's Murray" said Murray. "Well come on in Murray" said Johnny. "Heard the news up top" said Murray as Johnny gave him a high five. "When is she due" said Murray? "Well today's March so probably mid-September" said Jonathan. "Honey" said Mavis? "Yes Mavis" replied Johnny. "Do we have any food" asked Mavis? "Well time to go to the Store" said Johnny

End of Chapter 2.


	3. Kicking

Time Flew by like a supersonic jet and Mavis was 3 months Pregnant by now

Johnny woke up to Mavis's baby kicking. "Ow that hurt" yelled Johnny. Mavis laughed "sorry Johnny it's my baby". After that Johnny had breakfast and then went for walk in the lobby. When he got back Dracula was feeling Mavis's baby kicking. "Hey guys could I feel Mavis" asked Jonathan. "Sure honey go right ahead". He felt and was really happy that in 6 more months he was going to be a dad. "I just can't wait for this" said Johnny in excitement. "Me neither" said Mavis.

End of Chapter 3.


	4. Its a Boy

Mavis was 4 months pregnant now and she was getting bigger.

"Good Morning Mavy" said Johnny. "Morning Johnny" said Mavis. "Oh my baby's kicking Johnny do you want to feel". "You know me well" said Johnny as he felt his baby kicking.

After a Doctor's appointment.

"Honey I'm home" said Mavis. "Is it a boy or a girl" said Johnny "it's a boy" said Mavis. "YESSSSS" shouted Johnny.

Meanwhile was watching the Blackhawks game and they were leading 5-0 over the Detroit red wings when Mavis called him for something. "Yes baby" said Johnny. "I need help with cooking" said Mavis. "Be right there" said Jonathan.

End of Chapter 4.


	5. 4 months left

Time went by and Mavis was 5 months pregnant with their first child and he was kicking a lot.

When Mavis woke up she found Jonathan on the floor. "Why are you on the floor Johnny"? "Your baby kicked me off the bed" said Johnny. Mavis giggled "sorry about that". "Heck its fine" said Johnny. Then Dracula came into the room. "Good morning Mavy Wavy" said Dracula. "Morning dad" said Mavis "Oh dad, Johnny my baby's kicking want to feel" asked Mavis? "Don't mind if I do" said Johnny "okay" said Dracula feeling Mavis's baby. Then her stomach began growling "Oh I better get something to eat" said Mavis.

3 hours later

"He's kicking again" said Mavis "hi im your mommy I can't wait to see you.

End of Chapter 5


	6. TOO CLOSE

When Mavis was 6 months pregnant she was even more excited and one part you will laugh your head off at

"Hey Johnny can I have a bagel with scream cheese please". "Sure thing honey" said Jonathan. "Wow I can't believe there is only 3 months left of your pregnancy I wish it was closer" said Johnny. Then all of a sudden something came in and hit his head against wall "TOO CLOSE" he said as he slid right off the wall. "OMG Johnny are you okay" said Mavis "honey I'm fine what the heck was that"?

End of Chapter 6


	7. Aye Yi Yi

Time flew by and Mavis was 7 months pregnant and he was growing.

"Mavis had her Baby Shower today it was really fun" said Jonathan just after the baby shower. "Oh he's kicking Johnny do you want to feel" asked Mavis? "Sure why not" said Johnny feeling his new son. Then her stomach growled which made Johnny go get the bat. "What who's there what's going on" said Johnny. "Oh come on haven't we gone through this now put that bat down it was just my stomach" said Mavis. "Aye yi yi why do I keep doing that" said Johnny putting the bat away. "Now I better get something to eat" said Mavis. "Before Johnny's instincts act up again".

End of Chapter 7


	8. One More Month

Mavis is Now 8 months pregnant and they are setting up a room for their new son.

"Honey" shouted Mavis. "Yes" said Johnny. "Give me a hand with the crib" said Mavis. "Coming Mavy" shouted Johnny walking into the room. "Could you please move that over here" asked Mavis. "Sure thing honey bunny" said Johnny moving the drawer over to where Mavis wanted it. "He's kicking" said Mavis "He is can I feel Mavis" asked Johnny "Sure Johnny" said Mavis.

End of Chapter 8


	9. Welcome to the World Tommy Dracula

Mavis was finally 9 months pregnant and could go into labor at any time now.

Tomorrow was Mavis's due date both Johnny and Mavis were so excited to go to sleep. They feel asleep at about 9:00 pm. At about 1:00 am Mavis felt something wet her and she knew what it was so she woke up Johnny. "JOHNNY, JOHNNY" shouted Mavis. "What, what "shouted Johnny. " I think it's time" said Mavis. "WHAAAAAATTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT TTTT". The loud what from Johnny woke up Dracula and that made him come racing to Mavis's room. "Mavis what is wrong" asked Dracula. "Dad can't you see I'm in labor" shouted Mavis in pain.

3 hours Later

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" shouted Mavis screaming in pain as she was pushing. " Okay Mavis ready Push come on" said Dracula, Mavis pushed and screamed again in pain. "Hey I'm here for you Mavis" said Johnny in comfort. "I knew I could always count on you to be there for meeeeeeeeeeeee" said Mavis as another contraction hit. "Come on Mavis 1,2,3 push" "GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" shouted Mavis in pain.

4 hours later

"Okay Mavis I see the head 3 more big pushes and we will have the baby out okay" said Dracula. Mavis was breathing when a contraction hit. "Okay Mavis Push". "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" screamed Mavis in pain. "We have the shoulders out one more huge push and we will have the baby out" said Dracula. "You can do it Mavis I know it" said Johnny "Hold my hand as tight as you want" said Johnny. Mavis felt one coming and yelled "Oh boy here comes one"! "Ready 1,2,3 push" said Dracula. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" screamed Mavis in pain as the baby came out. Silence was broken by a cry of a baby. "He's here" said Dracula. "He's perfect said Mavis". " What should we name him" said Johnny? "Tommy" said Mavis. " I have always loved the name Tommy" said Johnny looking at his new son.

The End


End file.
